Vos sos mi chocolate favorito, Miaka
by daianapotter
Summary: Miaka ha olvidado que hoy es el día de los enamorados y no tiene un chocolate para Tamahome... ¿Cómo podrá compensar semejante descuido? Dejen rewiews si les gusto plz


Vos sos mi chocolate favorito, Miaka

San Valentín un día esperado por muchos… y odiado por otros tantos… pero para un adolescente en particular… es el mejor día del año.

- Tamahome-sama, Tamahome-sama – gritaron alegremente unas estudiantes de secundaria poco antes de parar enfrente del aludido.

- ¿Sí? – respondió dándose la vuelta un chico de unos 17 años. Tenía el pelo negro y largo atado con un lazo. Sus ojos eran violetas y era increíblemente atractivo - ¿En qué puedo ayudarles lindas damiselas? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con una voz muy sensual que hizo que las pobres chicas se quedaran literalmente babeando enfrente de él durante unos minutos hasta que el joven logro que bajaran al mundo real.

- Esto… - empezaron a balbucear hasta que por fin gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo - ¡Por favor, aceptá nuestro chocolate! – y agacharon la cabeza una vez hubieron terminado.

- Je je je – rió por lo bajo el muchacho – las jóvenes se ven tan dulces cuando están nerviosas – aseguró el chico al mismo tiempo que agarraba los chocolates.

- Nos vemos después – se despidió el joven. Las muchachas se quedaron en su lugar con las manos entrelazadas y dos grandes corazones en sendos ojos.

- Dos chocolates más para la colección – murmuró feliz el adolescente mientras introducía sus nuevas adquisiciones en una mochila llena de cajitas con forma de corazón.

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el patio del colegio…

- Y, Miaka… ¿ya le entregaste tu chocolate a Tamahome-senpai? – preguntó una chica al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la aludida. La interlocutora era una joven de aproximadamente 15 años con el cabello castaño claro y corto a lo chico.

- ¿Por qué debería de dárselo hoy? Hoy es 13 – interpeló Miaka al mismo tiempo que se encogía de brazos como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo. Esta muchacha a diferencia de su amiga tenía el pelo largo y negro y unos impresionantes ojos dorados.

- ¿Cómo podés decir eso, Miaka? – interrogó Yui incrédula.

- Vamos, Yui… ni que hoy fuera 14 – le replicó su amiga mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente su helado.

- Miaka… - comenzó a decir muy lentamente la adolescente – hoy es 14.

Ante esta confesión la pelinegra no pudo evitar atragantarse con su postre. Después de varios minutos tosiendo recuperó la normalidad… o casi. La muchacha estaba en un completo estado de shock.

Su compañera se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos antes de preguntarle:

- Miaka, ¿tenés su chocolate, verdad? – sin embargo, la joven no parecía volver en sí.

- Miaka… ¡es Tamahome! – gritó Yui de repente para poder sacar a su amiga de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Y surtió efecto, puesto que la chica salto inmediatamente del banco y gritando junto sus manos y con la cabeza gacha empezó a balbucear nerviosamente:

- Lo siento, Tama-chan no me acordaba de que hoy es san… - antes de terminar la frase levanto un ojo para comprobar que su novio no estaba echo una furia. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no encontró al susodicho sino a su amiga riendo a carcajadas.

- Yui… - empezó diciendo lenta y peligrosamente la pelinegra.

- Jajaja. Lo siento Miaka, no pude evitarlo – le replicó mientras trataba de calmarse, lo cual le llevo algunos segundos. En seguida, miró de manera seria a su amiga y le recordó al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cintura – Esto es lo que te pasará si no le entregas un chocolate a Tamahome-senpai.

Esa frase hizo temblar a la muchacha de los pies a la cabeza. Sabía cuanto adoraba su novio el chocolate… y no entregárselo el día de los enamorados no podía acarrear nada bueno…

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como una campana rezumbaba por todo el patio para indicar que era la hora de iniciar la jornada escolar.

Lanzando un gran suspiró la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la entrada del colegio acompañada de su mejor amiga no sin antes hacerse una nota mental a sí misma sobre la importancia de evitar a su novio durante todo el día hasta que le consiguiera un chocolate.

--------------------

Instituto de Secundaria por la tarde…

- Ains que cansada estoy – bostezó Miaka mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo para poder desperezarse.

- No lo dudo – concordó Yui con un sonrisa burlona – después de todo, estuviste todo el día evitando a Tamahome-senpai – y dicho esto comenzó a reír al recordar cada una de las poses que tuvo que adoptar su amiga para no ser vista por su compañero sentimental.

- Ni que me lo… - no pudo terminar su frase al sentir dos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por detrás. Segundos después, escuchó como "alguien" le susurraba sensualmente al oído "te atrape". Ante estas acciones la joven no puedo evitar quedarse totalmente paralizada al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápidamente y empezaba a sonrojarse. Desde luego sentir como esa misma persona la abrazaba con más fuerza haciendo que notará el fuerte y musculoso pecho del "atracador" no mejoraba su situación.

--------------------------------------------

En uno de los salones de la escuela…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó desesperada una alumna.

- ¿Qué paso, Kasumi? – preguntó muy preocupada una de sus compañeras.

- Es terrible… no le he dado su chocolate a Tamahome-sama – respondió temblando Kasumi.

- No te preocupés, Kasu-chan – la animó su compañera - seguro que Tamahome-sama sigue en el colegio.

De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió precipitadamente para dar paso a una muchacha morena de no más de 16 años.

- Kasumi-chan, Akane-chan, acompáñenme a llevarle el chocolate a Tamahome-sama que me olvide de dárselo. Bueno… no es que lo haya olvidado – se excusó la joven. ¿Cómo podría? – He estado muy ocupada y no he logrado verle durante todo el día. Sin embargo, lo acabo de ver salir del edificio.

- Claro, que te acompañamos Kodachi-senpai. Kasu-chan se olvido de darle el chocolate también.

Dicho esto, las tres chicas se dirigieron a buscar al chico más popular de todas las escuelas de los alrededores.

----------------------------------

De vuelta con una Miaka en apuros…

Yui miraba la escena entre divertida y preocupada por su amiga. Quería ayudarla pero ella solita se había metido en este problema y ella solita tendría que salir de él. Así que, con una sonrisa dijo:

- Bueno Miaka, veo que ha llegado tu caballero en armadura brillante. Me la cuidas Tamahome-senpai.

- Por supuesto que si Yui – le respondió el pelinegro – por supuesto que si – dijo esta vez susurrando muy sensualmente al oído de su novia y segundo después le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Ante esto Miaka no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar lentamente mientras sentía como una descarga eléctrica la recorría por entero y una sensación cálida la llenaba. Agradeció mentalmente el estar sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su novio. No creía poder ser capaz de sostenerse por sí misma durante mucho tiempo más.

- Bye bye – se despidió sonriendo la muchacha antes de que le diera tiempo a su amiga de pedir ayuda.

Cuando el pelinegro se cercioró de que la mejor amiga de su novia se había ido alzó a Miaka y la llevó hasta el gimnasio donde tenía sus dos mochilas sin saber que ambos eran seguidos.

----------------------------

Escondidas entre los árboles del patio…

- ¿Viste a Tamahome-sama? – pregunto Akane.

- Creo que está… - pero no pudo terminar su frase al ver como el chico de sus sueños abraza de forma cariñosa a una chica. Por lo que sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de veneno y llama en los ojos - ¿Qué hace Tamahome-sama con esa estúpida de Yuuki?

- Kodachi – intentó llamar la atención de su amiga.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no la escuchaba y con una voz cargada de rabia les indicó a las otras dos que la siguieran.

-----------------------------

En el gimnasio…

Tamahome depositó su preciosa carga en el burro e, inesperadamente, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Y poco a poco la fue tumbando.

La joven pensó que no había nada más maravilloso que estar con él. Amaba los suaves, tiernos y sabrosos labios de su chico. Sentía como su lengua entraba para imponerse sobre la suya. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y aferrarse a la camisa de su amado. Notó como la sangre le hervía y cada poro de su cuerpo se hacía más sensible en el mismo momento que apreció como las manos del joven comenzaba a recorrer lenta y seductoramente todo su esbelto cuerpo. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiró en el mismo momento que movía su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Tamahome aprovecho ese momento para emprender una serie de besos por todo su cuello.

Miaka dejaba escapar, involuntariamente, pequeños suspiros al sentir esos dulces y tiernos besos junto con el gran trabajo que estaban haciendo sus manos las cuales estaban en ese momento acariciando suavemente sus muslos. Cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios. Todo su cuerpo parecía arden. Sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse y su intimidad a humedecerse. Entrelazo su pierna con una de su novio y lo abrazó más fuerte. Quería sentir su calor y no solo consiguió eso, sino que ahora podía notar el fuerte y bien formado torso de su novio. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la camisa y recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo. Acariciarlo, besarlo, lamerlo. Con este pensamiento en mente metió sus manos por de bajo de la camisa del chico y comenzó a recorrer el pecho de ensueño que poseía su novio. Ahora fue el turno del chico de suspirar y susurró un "Miaka" muy débil. Este momento parecía mágico hasta que escuchó que su novio le decía con voz seductora en el oído:

- ¿Me vas a dar mi chocolate ahora? – Y acto seguido le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Miaka de repente abrió los ojos y se separó de su chico. Se sentó rápidamente sobre sus rodillas y arregló un poco su ropa con cierto nerviosismo que no paso inadvertido para el adolescente. Una vez terminó, agacho un poco la cabeza y agarró con sus manos parte de la tela de su mollera. Y con voz temblorosa susurró:

- Lo siento, Tama-chan pero no tengo tu chocolate. Pensé que hoy era 13 y no 14. Tenía planeado ir hoy a la tarde al supermercado y comprar las cosas para hacerlo.

El muchacho la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? – interpeló incrédulo.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Estás tratando de decir – interrogó con voz pausada y serena - que no recibiré un chocolate por parte de mi novia? – concluyó el joven. Pero la utilización de este tono de voz no hizo más que ponerle los pelos de punta a la estudiante. Primero, porque conocía el gran amor que Tama-chan sentía por los chocolates. Y segundo… porque siempre ponía esa voz calmada y serena cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso.

-----------------------------

- Kodachi, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Kasumi perpleja ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos.

- Pues que al parecer Tamahome-sama tenía novia y nadie sabía nada de esto – respondió llena de ira y llamas en los ojos. Los nudos de los dedos los tenía blancos de tanta fuerza que ejercía sobre sus manos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – interrogó Akane asustada.

Kodachi no respondió y se dirigió hacia su mochila para sacar una videocámara. Volvió a encarar a sus compañeras y les informó – Pienso filmar todo lo que vayan a hacer esos dos y después obligar a Tamahome-sama o a Miaka a que lo dejen – Y aún con llamas en los ojos y con voz cruel dijo – haré que esa estúpida de Yuuki se arrepienta cada día de su vida de haber conocido a Tamahome-sama y mucho menos tocarlo.

-----------------------------

- Lo siento, Tama-chan – se disculpo con voz queda antes de bajar del burro. Y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida, pero a mitad de camino se paro al escuchar la seductora voz de su novio. Se volvió hacia él lentamente.

- Sinceramente, Miaka – dijo sonriendo de lado – no creerás que podés irte sin darme nada a cambio, ¿verdad? – anunció mientras se estiraba de forma muy sensual la corbata.

"Rayos, el muy condenado si que sabe como hacerse desear" – pensó desesperada la chica al ver las acciones de su novio. Estaba nerviosa y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y desde luego esa sonrisa tan sexy que tenía en su cara no estaba ayudando nada a que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza y mucho menos a dejar de sentir la cálida sensación que empezaba a recorrerla por entero. No. Definitivamente esa sonrisa no estaba ayudando nada.

- Bueno, Mi-chan – volvió a decir con voz sedosa, mirándola penetrantemente y, con llamas en los ojos debido al deseo que comenzaba a carcomerlo, mientras se terminaba de sacar la corbata dejando ver parte de su bronceado, firme y bien torneado pecho. Ante esta visión la chica no puedo evitar tragar y notar como empezaba a excitarse y su labio inferior a temblar. Maldición. Nuevamente comenzaba a excitarse y su pecho reclamaba atención. Por favor, ¿cómo podía derretirse con tan sólo una mirada? Y para empeorar la situación su voz era tan suave, tan seductora que parecía como la acariciará con sólo sus palabras. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo veía de esta forma. PRECISAMENTE PORQUE SABÍA LO QUE PODRÍA LLEGAR A PASAR ES POR LO QUE ESTABA ASÍ.

Caminó muy despacio hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared ante la atenta mirada felina de su chico – tendrás que darme algo a cambio, Mi-chan – ronroneó como un inocente y dulce gatito. Sin embargo, su mirada era todo menos inocente. Y con la elegancia de un león se fue acercando hacia "su víctima" hasta quedar a tres pasos. Tomo su corbata de los extremos y se lo coloco rápidamente al cuello de la joven y la jaló hacia él - ¿alguna sugerencia? - pregunto sensualmente en su oído para, después morder el lóbulo de su oreja y lamerlo. Notó como la chica temblaba más violentamente y susurraba su nombre entre suspiros al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba sus ojos. ¡¡¡Kami-sama, si hasta podía escuchar como latía apresuradamente su corazón!!! Instantes después, y con una gran sonrisa felina, siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus puntos favoritos: su cuello. Donde fue depositando pequeños besos que enseguida eran reemplazados por la lengua del joven.

- Yo…yo… yo… - fue lo único que llegó a pronunciar. Su mente se nublo y todos sus sentidos estaban en ese momento concentrados en su novio y en los maravillosos besos que le estaba dando en el cuello. Temblaba violentamente al mismo tiempo seguía abriendo y cerrando sus ojos inconscientemente. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero involuntariamente mientras dejaba escapar suaves suspiros. No podía controlarlo. No quería controlarlo.

- Veo que se nos ha ocurrido la misma idea para compensar la falta de mi chocolate – mordisqueo buenamente su oreja. Sintió como su novia continuaba suspirando y temblando descontroladamente. Pobrecita, era tan sensible. Si no fuera porque la tenía fuertemente agarrada sabía que se hubiera caído. Una vez más, la sonrisa felina se dibujo en su rostro y los ojos brillaron más intensamente gracias al aumento de su lujuria.

Deslizó una de sus manos suavemente hacia la espalda de su compañera y comenzó a acariciarla lenta y suavemente. Primero solo con un dedo a lo largo de la línea y luego toda la mano. Miaka no pudo reprimir soltar un gran suspiro y echar su cabeza para atrás. El chico, al notar esto, aprovecho para volver a atacar su cuello. Deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la pollera de la joven hasta dar con su ropa íntima.

La joven, al sentir a ese intruso subiendo y bajando por encima de la tela de su prenda íntima, abría los ojos y volvía a cerrarlos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba suaves suspiros, que, con el paso de los segundos, se iban haciendo más y más sonoros.

- Este es el conjunto de seda que te traje desde París, ¿verdad? – susurró Tamahome muy lentamente en su oído sabiendo muy bien de antemano la respuesta – Tal vez tu cabecita se haya olvidado de que es San Valentine – volvió a susurrarle – pero tu cuerpo es otro cantar – Dicho esto, introdujo uno de dedos en la vagina de la joven y comenzó a moverlo lentamente.

Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó por completo al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre. Se aferró aún más a la camisa de su amante. Y esta vez fue ella quién mordisqueaba la oreja de su pareja. El placer y deseo comenzaba a corroerla por dentro. Y sólo había una forma de solucionarlo. Y Tama-chan sabía muy bien cual era.

Tamahome sabía que no le falta mucho a su novia para llegar al orgasmo. Pero no quería hacerlo de pie. Así que, para frustración de Miaka, el chico se separó de ella. Y la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Seguidamente, dirigió una de sus manos hacía uno de los lazos que sostenía el pelo de Miaka y lo quitó, dejando que el pelo de ella cayera como una cascada. Deslizó el lanzo desde el cuello de la chica hasta su pecho. Y repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro. Amaba ver como caía el cabello de la joven.

Miaka notó los labios secos por lo que se los humedeció. Los ojos del chico siguieron ese movimiento con gran interés provocando que la sangre le hirviera con más fuerza, sobre todo al ver como esos rosados labios se abrían y temblaban. No aguanto más la necesidad de besarla. Y como un sediento en el desierto que acaba de ver un oasis se lanzó hacia los labios de la joven. Metió su lengua mientras su brazo se curvaba en torno a su cintura y la atraía bruscamente hacia él. Miaka se aferró con más ahínco a la camisa de su novio. Lentamente desplazo sus manos hacia su cuello y las entrelazo. Enseguida, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su amado mientras disfrutaba del beso. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si su boca sabía a chocolate…

La levanto por los muslos y la empujo hacia la pared. Ante esta acción Miaka no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro gemido. Enseguida, la apretó más contra sí.

- ¿Lo sentís, Miaka? – dijo lascivamente en su oído al mismo tiempo que restregaba su duro miembro sobre la intimidad de la chica. Ella sólo se sonrojo y asintió lentamente mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa de su amante. Sentía calor, mucho calor, tanto que sabía que en cualquier momento la quemaría. Pero no le importaba.

- Vos sos la causa de esto, Miaka – volvió a susurrar – tenés que hacerte responsable de tus actos.

Dicho esto, volvió a levantarla y con la muchacha en brazos se dirigió hacia una de las colchonetas que había en el suelo y la colocó sobre ella. Se levantó y con una mano se revolvió el pelo. Le encantaba verla tumbada, con el pelo suelo en la colchoneta, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos recibidos, su pecho bajando y subiendo, esas piernas largas y torneadas que muy pronto estarían alrededor de su cintura. Esa piel nacarada, suave y tersa que muy pronto reclamaría como suya. Los ojos del joven brillaban amenazadoramente. Para él, Miaka era toda una delicia para el paladar.

- Como ya te dije Miaka – le informó voz seductora y suave al mismo tiempo que se iba desabrochando lentamente la camisa – uno debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones – al terminar de decir esto se saco por completo la prenda y la tiró a un lado. Miaka creía que estaba viendo a la reencarnación de Adonis. Ante la atenta mirada de su novia termino de desvestirse. Miaka no podía aguantar tanta belleza sin sonrojarse. Y momentos después giro su cabeza.

El chico sonrió felinamente ante la timidez de su novia.

– Vamos, Miaka. No te comportes como una virgen – dijo melosamente. Para después añadir con una sonrisa depredadora – De ese asuntó me encargue hace exactamente un año, ¿no?

Miaka enrojeció todavía más, al recordar como el año pasado se le había declarado y antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar ya la estaba besando en el césped del patio de la escuela. La bronca que le echo su madre por llegar tan tarde a casa fue histórica, pero valió la pena. Cuando giró nuevamente su rostro se encontró frente a frente con el de su novio. En sus ojos podía el fuego que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Una mezcla de amor, lujuria y pasión que la hacían temblar de arriba abajo y excitarla aún más.

- Muy mal, Mi-chan yo estoy como Kami-sama me trajo al mundo y vos no tenés la consideración de hacer lo mismo – le recriminó el joven con una falsa voz de enfado – Bueno, vamos a arreglar eso en este mismo instante – agregó el joven momentos antes de comenzar a besarla con fiereza y obligarla a quedarse completamente tumbada. Comenzó a acariciar una de piernas al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su boca para besar su cuello. Miaka masajeaba los cabellos del muchacho mientras murmuraba una y otra vez su nombre. Cada beso, roce, caricia o lamido, no hacía más que quemar ese rincón. Y esa quemadura se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo sin control.

Tamahome volvió a incorporarse y comenzó a quitarle la camisa del colegio color marrón lentamente. Pero, al verla así, como la diosa que era, completamente entregada no pudo contenerse más. Se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a besar su pecho como un poseído por encima de la tela. Continúo solo unos segundos porque enseguida rasgo la tela y comenzó a lamer sus pechos que sobresalía por encima del encaje de seda.

- Ta… Ta… Tama-chan, no… debiste… hacer… ESOOOOOOOOO – gritó esta última palabra cuando sintió como su novio acariciaba, lamía y a continuación mordisqueaba sus pezones sin compasión. Descargas eléctricas junto con grandes olas de calor surcaban por todo su cuerpo. Una detrás de otra y otra y otra. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba agarrarse a algo. Y lo primero que encontró fue la espalda de su novio.

– No vengas con tonterías Mi-chan – dijo algo enojado al tener que detener su labor por algo tan baladí – Después te compro 10 camisas, Miaka – dicho esto la levanto y la sentó sobre sus piernas para poder desabrochar su corpiño y poner en libertad su pecho.

Los miró detenidamente durante un momento. Si bien era cierto que no eran enormes también lo era el que no eran muy pequeños. Eran suaves y firmes. Sus pezones estaban duros por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo su dueña y las que todavía faltaban por llegar.

Con su lengua se encargo del pezón izquierdo mientras su mano derecha se encomendaba al otro. Su mano libre se encargaba de atormentar otra zona muy sensible de su chica: su intimidad. Miaka ya no sabía que sentía, si descargas eléctricas, si un fuego abrazador, no lo sabía porque no podía explicarlo y sabía que jamás podría. Su pecho se ponía más y más duro con cada tormento que le daba su novio. Y su sexo palpita increíblemente hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y dejo correr su elixir de amor y se recostó en la colchoneta respirando con dificultad. Tamahome se incorporó y sonrió satisfecho al sentirlo en su mano. Si había dos cosas que amara en el mundo tanto como a Miaka uno era hacerla feliz y el otro hacerla sentir un inmenso placer.

Veneraba la visión enfrente de sus ojos. La mujer que más amaba en el mundo estaba completamente desnuda, temblando sin control, despeinada totalmente, respirando con dificultad debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Girando su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando en vano de no perder el control. Se detuvo unos segundos en la intimidad de la joven momentos antes arrojarse contra ella y comenzar a lamerla.

El sexo de la muchacha volvía a palpitar violentamente. Una ola de calor la envolvió por completo al sentir la lengua de su amado devorándola por completo. Tamahome sabía perfectamente cual era el estado de su compañera, pero quería volverla loca por completo. Percibió las manos de Miaka en su cabeza. Desde luego, a su novia le daba vergüenza hacer esto todavía… pero su cuerpo era otro cantar. Sus piernas temblaban así que decidió salir de la vagina de su novia unos instantes para lamer su pierna y mordisquear esa zona. Primero una y luego la otra. La joven gritó su nombre a pleno pulmón y obligo al muchacho a concentrarse nuevamente en su sexo. Tamahome no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde luego, su cuerpo era otro cantar.

Abrió los labios inferiores de su chica y los miro lujuriosamente durante un segundo. Momentos después, descendió sus labios sobre dicha zona y comenzó a atormentarla de arriba a bajo. Y, cuando veía que Miaka estaba cerca del orgasmo, mordió su clítoris. Percibió como la chica enlazaba con fiereza sus piernas sobre su cabeza y se arqueaba al mismo tempo que gritaba su nombre. En seguida, volvió a recostarse en la colchoneta para tomar un poco de aire y dejar de temblar y suspirar. Si pensaba que la iba a dejar descansar estaba bien equivocada. Volvió a torturarla unas 5 veces más.

Después de su última "sesión" vio como la chica estaba peor que antes. Este hecho no hizo más que hacerle sonreír. Así que, se dirigió nuevamente a su intimidad. Desde allí comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de la joven en línea recta hasta llegar a su cuello donde fue depositando pequeños besos para intentar ayudar a su chica a volver a la normalidad. En todo el proceso, la joven no había parado de suspirar y gemir.

Cuando vio que la joven comenzaba a recuperarse la levanto y la coloco en su cintura. Inmediatamente, la abrazo y le susurró "te amo". Alzo su rostro y la miro fijamente unos segundos. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un dulce y tierno beso. Miaka entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del joven mientras el joven sujetaba su nuca con una mano y la otra la curvaba firmemente en la cintura de su novia. Minutos después se separaron y volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. Segundos más tarde, volvían a besarse.

Miaka deslizó sus manos por el fuerte pecho de su novio provocando que el joven suspirara debajo del beso. La muchacha descendió una de ellas más y más abajo hasta llegar al fuerte y duro miembro de su novio. Enseguida, comenzó a mover su mano de abajo hacia arriba lentamente. Al percatarse de esa acción, el joven abrió un ojo y vio como Miaka los tenía aún cerrados pero estaba increíblemente roja. No pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente y ahondo el beso. Cuando le falta muy poco para venirse se separo de la chica y le dijo:

- Miaka, me… - pero no pudo continuar dado que su novia coloco un dedo en su boca y sonriendo le dijo: shuuuuuuu.

Esta vez fue el turno de la muchacha de tumbarlo y disfrutar de la visión ante sus ojos. El cuerpo del joven estaba esculpido como si un dios de la antigua Grecia hubiera echo el trabajo. Sus musculosos brazos eran fuerte y amenazantes pero al mismo tiempo protectores e invitantes. Sus violetas ojos la miraban con expectación y hambruna que no hicieron más que provocar nuevos temblores en todo su cuerpo. Y más aún cuando noto como las manos de su amante en su cintura y estas iban bajando lentamente acariciando cada zona por la cual pasaban. Descendió sus labios sobre los del joven. Después de unos minutos, emprendió un nuevo viaje hacía el cuello del chico donde deposito pequeños besos. Sintió como el miembro del capitán del club de Karate se ponía todavía más duro si eso era posible. Esto no hizo más que excitarla. Ya podía sentir como se humedecía otra vez.

Continuó su recorrido de besos y caricia por el pecho del joven, por su abdomen. Ahora era el turno del joven de suspirar sin control, temblar y murmurar su nombre muy suavemente. Conforme se iba deslizando la joven hacia abajo, las manos del adolescente ascendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a sus cabellos. Cuando la joven llego a la entrepierna se sonrojo furiosamente. Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero le daba vergüenza. Ahora se vengaría de todo lo que Tama-chan le había echo sin contemplación.

Miro fijamente su miembro. Y acto seguido, se retiro un mechón que le molestaba y se lo llevo a la oreja. Sabía que este gesto le encantaba a su chico. Con una mano temblorosa lo agarro y le dio una pequeña lamida a la cabeza. En ese mismo instante un trueno recorrió el cuerpo del joven. Cerró furiosamente los ojos y la boca para no gritar. Al ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de su amado se animó y empezó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa varias veces hasta que por fin se decidió a comerlo mientras una de sus manos estaba entretenida con sus testículos.

Tamahome temblaba involuntariamente y respiraba con dificultad. Se arqueó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un grito de guerra. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus manos a los costados para evitar la tentación de hundir más la cabeza de Miaka sobre su miembro. Sentir su respiración, sus manos jugueteando y su cálida boca dándole placer era demasiado para él. Su sexo palpitaba más y más y su sangre hervía más y más. Hasta que no puedo soportarlo más y liberó su alma. Jadeo varios minutos intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, cosa difícil de hacer si Miaka no dejaba de lamer su jugo. Podría terminar con esa dulce tortura en cualquier momento, pero su novia no mostraba signos de aburrirse de su nuevo helado. Y desde luego no usaría la fuerza, podría hacerle daño y eso es algo que no se perdonaría en la vida. Y al igual que él hizo con anterioridad, su chica lo torturo 5 veces más.

El joven temblaba violentamente y respiraba con dificultad. Ir al cielo y volver a La Tierra en tan corto periodo de tiempo no era fácil. Unas gotitas de sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su pelo. Esas mismas gotitas hicieron que Miaka se distrajera un momento y se quedará mirándolo embobada. La muchacha amaba como se veía Tama cuando tenía agua en los cabellos… era tan sexy. Pero ese mismo embobamiento fue su perdición; antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su novio ya se había colocado la protección y la había tumbado.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos creyó ver el fuego del infierno. Un fuego abrasador y amenazador que la atraía por completo. Enseguida, sintió como un gran trozo de carne se introducía violentamente dentro de su ser. Grito con fuerza el diminutivo del muchacho y se arqueo completamente ante la gran ola de placer que la inundo por completo. El joven la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y emprendió el baile más antiguo del mundo con fiereza. Veía como el pecho de Miaka subía y bajaba rápidamente y como sus erectos pezones claman atención. El capitán del club de karate no puedo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba en lo egoístas que eran; siempre estaban reclamando atención.

Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad antes de dirigirse al pecho de la joven e iniciar un nuevo tormento. La muchacha gritaba de placer involuntariamente. Sentirlo salir y entrar de su cuerpo con fuerza, sus caricias, sus besos… ¡la estaban volviendo loca! Sin embargo, necesitaba sentirlo más por eso le exigía más en cada gemido. Y el joven le daba más. Era tanto el placer que sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del joven, donde, momentos después, le clavó las uñas y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas al percatarse de que su amante se movía más rápido.

Miaka volvió a arquearse debido a la furia de las embestidas. Enseguida noto como una lengua y unos dientes se ensañaban durante unos minutos con su pecho antes de ser levantada. Volvió a arquearse pero esta vez noto como su novio la abrazaba fuertemente y la volvía a tumba.

- Deja de arquearte tanto, siempre lo haces. Quiero sentirte cerca, cerca – le susurro sensualmente su novio. Dios como amaba a esta mujer. Quería sentirla cerca. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. Por lo que comenzó a moverse más rápido a una velocidad casi inhumana. Sentía como Miaka le clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Era tanto el calor que la carcomía que ya no pudo aguantarlo y más lanzó un último grito que fue callado velozmente por su novio. En esos segundos, sus mentes que se quedaron en blanco, sus cuerpos temblaban incontrolablemente y les costaba respirar.

Tamahome se tumbo en la colchoneta y tiró del brazo de Miaka para atraer a la chica a su lado y abrazarla. Pasaron varios minutos abrazados mientras trataban de volver a respirar con normalidad. Tamahome aprovecho ese tiempo para darle tiernos besos alrededor de su cara y de cuello y acariciar delicadamente su espalda.

- Espero… que… esto sea suficiente para pagarte el no haber podido traerte tu chocolate – comento completamente roja la joven una vez su respiración se hubo serenado mientras dibujaba objetos invisibles en el pecho del chico.

Tamahome sólo sonrió de costado y le quito un mechón de la cara y se lo colocó en su oreja y le susurro lentamente – Esto, sólo compensa una parte los perjuicios causados hacia mi persona por tu descuido.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, el joven la levanta y la empuja hacia la pared pero poniendo una mano para que no se hiciera daño. Miaka gimió audiblemente ante la acción de su chico. Y comenzó nuevamente a embestirla allí mismo.

- ¿Sabés, Miaka? – le pregunto suavemente – Si pudiera hacer que otro yo apareciera, te aseguro que ahora mismo te estaría penetrando por detrás también. ¿Y sabés por qué? Porque le tengo envidia a la pared por poder tocar toda tu espalda, al igual que se la tuve a la colchoneta o a la cama cuando lo hacemos ahí.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse todavía más. Y le dijo a su novio:

- Tama-chan sos un completo pervertido. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito cuando sintió una nueva embestida de su novio.

- Seré todo lo pervertido y salido que quieras Miaka – le susurro al oído y seguidamente le lamió la oreja - Pero bien que te gusta que lo te hago – finalizo con una gran sonrisa. Los gemidos de su novia eran la única respuesta que recibió.

- Tama-chan me… me… - dijo entrecortadamente Miaka. No acaba de recuperarse completamente de lo acontecido hace varios minutos atrás y su novio ya andaba a las andadas otra vez. El fuego volvía a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Y cada embestida de su chico no hacía más que avivarlo. Comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su pelo… tal vez así pudiera liberar algo de la tensión que sentía. Pero no, lo único que lograba era volver a su chico más loco y hacer que la penetrara con más fiereza y que acallara sus gemidos con más dureza.

Miaka clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del joven tras cada embestida. Y lo sentía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Al joven también le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax así que aumento el ritmo hasta que ambos lo alcanzaron gritando el nombre del otro.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, temblando en los brazos del otro y sintiéndose mientras respiraban pesadamente. Esta vez, eran ambos quienes se daban besos en sus cuellos mientras intentaban volver a respirar con normalidad.

Cuando recuperaron la calma Tamahome se separo y fue a buscar otro condón y se lo colocó. Volvió en busca de Miaka, la alzo y la llevo hacia la colchoneta donde empezó a penetrarla por detrás. La joven se recostó inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que intentaba aferrarse a la colchoneta.

- Dios, Miaka – le reprocho enojado el muchacho – siempre haces lo mismo. Si te lo hago enfrente te arqueas y te alejas. Y si es por detrás también te alejas – una vez dicho esto la agarro de su cintura y la atrajo hacía él y le susurró lascivamente – ¿No te das cuenta que te necesito bien cerca, Miaka?

Cuando termino de decir eso, comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello. Una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de sus pecho mientras la otra bajaba peligrosamente hacía la intimidad de la joven y empezaba a atormentar dicha zona. Subió lentamente hasta alcanzar sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Desde luego, esto era demasiado. La joven quería gritar debido a todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos… pero no podía. Después de varios minutos, Tamahome liberó su boca y dejo torturar su sexo al sentir como la joven había liberado nuevamente su elixir. Miaka giró rápidamente su sonrojado rostro hacia un costado y respiró grandes bocanadas de aire. El chico, por su parte aprovecho para degustar nuevamente el néctar de la joven.

Miaka temblaba incontrolablemente y respiraba con gran dificultad. Tamahome la obligo a que se acostara y aprovecho para inaugurar un nuevo rosario de besos y lamidos, aunque en este caso, en la espalda. Sentía tanto calor que necesitaba aferrarse a la colchoneta para saber que no se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Notar las caricias y besos de su amante por todo cuerpo sólo lograba que su sexo palpitara con más brío, que su corazón no dejara de latir más rápidamente, que su todo su cuerpo ardiera hasta límites insospechados. Hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó el nombre de su amado… grito que fue acallado por unos hambrientos labios. Ambos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad y se quedaron un momento así… quietos y temblando incontrolablemente debido a las sensaciones recientes que aún circulaban por todo su cuerpo.

- Bueno, Miaka – comentó Tamahome mientras jugaba con los cabellos de la joven – ¿que tal si nos bañamos y nos vamos para tu casa? – le interrogó el joven.

Miaka miró hacia una de las ventanas y comprobó que era bastante tarde puesto que el sol se había ocultado hacía tiempo. Giró su cabeza para enfrentarse a Tamahome y asintió sonriendo.

El chico busco en su mochila las cosas que iban a necesitar para el baño y junto a Miaka se dirigieron hacía las duchas. La única razón por la que el joven no le hacia el amor ahí mismo era porque ya no tenía más condones, que si no… La tentación era muy grande. El echo de tan sólo recordar como se veía su novia hacía que la llama del deseo volviera a apoderarse de él y se reflejara en sus ojos. Esa agua cayendo despreocupadamente… recorriendo cada una de sus cuervas… acariciando cada poro de su suave cuerpo… ¡Kami-sama ya se estaba excitando otra vez! Podrían hacerlo nuevamente… pero sería un problema quedará embarazada.

Ante ese pensamiento el muchacho sonrió involuntariamente. Vía como una pequeña versión de Miaka lo saludaba desde lo lejos. Enseguida, Miaka se acerco a la niña, la abrazó por detrás, levanto una de sus manitas y ella también comenzó a saludarle con una gran sonrisa.

La muchacha viró su rostro en busca de el del joven al ver que no la seguía. Lo encontró mirando hacia el horizonte como un bobo.

Se acerco a él y le pregunto inclinando un poco su cabeza:

- Tama-chan, ¿vamos?

- ¿Eh? – interrogó confuso – Ah, sí. Vamos, vamos – respondió con una sonrisa. Ya tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo… si la dejaba ahora embarazada la señora Yuuki lo mataría.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse se acercaron nuevamente al lugar donde estaban las mochilas. Tamahome se acercó a ellas y extrajo una camisa blanca que se la paso a Miaka.

- Ponte esta, Miaka. Me la compre ayer, así que todavía no te la has probado – dijo sonriendo. Y la chica se la puso y sonrojada giro su vista.

- Oh, simplemente una maravilla para la vista –comentó el joven con brillo en los ojos – Me dan ganas de… - dijo el chico mientras alargaba sus manos hacía el cuerpo de Miaka. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla la chica le golpeó la mano.

- Tama-chan controlaté un… - comenzó a decir la joven hasta que sus ojos se desviaron por primera vez hacia una de las mochilas del joven. Se mordió los labios antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia ese lugar nerviosamente.

Se agacho y con dedos temblorosos abrió la mochila. En sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas al confirmar lo que más temía: una mochila llena de chocolates.

El muchacho, al ver las lágrimas de su novia, se quedo sin habla. Y asustado corrió al lugar donde se encontraba la joven y la abrazo por detrás. Miaka se volteó unos segundos antes de lanzarse al pecho del joven y dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

- Miaka, para por favor. ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? ¿Qué te pasa? – le interrogó el joven alarmado mientras la acunaba y le acariciaba el pelo para tratar de calmarla. Cuando la joven se calmo un poco le contesto:

- Tengo miedo, Tama-chan – le dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Los cerró y le gritó - ¡siempre estás rodeado de chicas! ¿Cómo esperas que no tenga miedo de perderte? – y enseguida volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del joven y nuevamente lloró en él.

El chico ahora entendía porque Miaka era tan desconfiada. "Tonta" pensó el chico con una sonrisa. La abrazó más fuerte contra él. La muchacha dejó de llorar momentáneamente sorprendida por la acción del chico. Susurró suavemente su nombre al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la camisa del joven.

- Miaka, necesito que entiendas una cosa – le dijo suavemente y con una cálida sonrisa. Sujeto su rostro con sus manos he hizo que lo mirará fijamente a los ojos – Sos lo más importante y valioso que tengo en la vida, Miaka. Sé que me comporto bastante amable con las otras chicas, pero tampoco quiero ser grosero con ellas. Si alguna de ellas supiera que sos mi novia te podría hacer algo y eso es algo que jamás me lo perdonaré en la vida – le informó el joven. Enseguida, la abrazó muy fuerte y continuó diciendo – También soy consciente de que no debería aceptar sus chocolates, pero sé que han pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolos y no estaría bien que yo no los aceptara después de todo el trabajo que les ha tomado.

Volvió a acerca el rostro de la joven al suyo y comenzó a darle tiernos besos por todo el rostro mientras le decía "te amo" en cada beso. Las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la joven eran rápidamente lamidas por el joven. Cuando se cercioró de que ya no quedaba ninguna la miro tiernamente y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso. Hasta que…

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS! – fue el grito de guerra que sobresalto a los jóvenes.

- ¡Kodachi-sama, por favor deténgase! – gritaron dos jóvenes por detrás corriendo hacia la chica.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no las escuchaba. Estaba fuera de sus casillas. Pensaba que podría aguantar viendo a Tamahome-sama estar con otra mujer, porque creía que solo jugaba con ella. ¿Cómo podía esa niñita creer que era lo suficientemente mujer como para llegar a satisfacer a un hombre como Tamahome-sama? Pero lo que no pudo soportar de verdad fue escuchar tantas veces las palabras "te amo" dirigías a esa mocosa consentida.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta Miaka y levanto su mano para darle una bofetada. Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su propósito, noto como una fuerte mano se lo impedía y la empujaba hacia atrás con furia.

- ¿Se puede saber quién te crees que sos para venir a interrumpirnos y mucho menos para intentar golpearla? – interrogó gritando un Tamahome rojo por la ira.

- ¿Cómo podés acostarte con una chiquilla como ella? – le respondió como si fuera su mujer y lo acabara de descubrir engañándola - ¡Te exijo que cortes con ella!

- ¿Vos me exigís? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que levanta una ceja – Y se puede saber ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – volvió a interrogar cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque como no cortés con esa puta mostraré a todos el video donde ustedes dos fornicaban como si no hubiera un mañana – grito completamente furiosa y con las manos temblando. Por unos segundos reinaba el silencio hasta que se escucho un sonido de choque que se extendió por todo el lugar. Kodachi abrió los ojos de la impresión debido a la cachetada que había recibido. En sus ojos comenzaban a formarse lágrimas de impotencia ¿Cómo podía Tamahome-sama querer a una enclenque como Yuuki en lugar de a toda una mujer como lo era ella? Sin embargo, no se atrevió a girar y encarar el rostro de su amado. Sabía que la estaba fulminando con la mirada y no tenía el valor suficiente en esos momentos como para afrontarlo.

Tamahome no dijo nada y se acercó a una Akane paralizada por lo acontecido segundos antes. Agarró la cámara digital de sus temblorosas manos y volvió al lado de Miaka. Una vez junto a ella, extrajo el vídeo y dijo con voz envenenada: Por lo menos han hecho algo bien – con entusiasmo y lujuria en los ojos continuó diciendo – Este vídeo me ayudará a pasar las noches frías en las cuales Miaka no… auch – gimió el joven al recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Tama-chan! Este no es momento para darle rienda suelta a tu personalidad pervertida – le comunicó Miaka muy enojada por la actitud de su novio. Incluso en las peores situaciones él sabía como sacar a flote su lujuria. Tamahome la miró con ojos de cachorrito y casi la conmovió, casi. Esta vez se cruzó de brazos para saber que iba en serio. El muchacho suspiro y lanzó con furia la cámara digital que se estrello hasta una pared dejándola completamente inservible.

- No hace falta que digan que somos novios. Ya lo diré yo mismo lo diré el lunes. Pero escúchenme bien las tres – anunció el joven con un tono que no dejaba duda sobre su enfado – Más les vale no intentar hacer daño a Miaka directa o indirectamente porque como me llegue a enterar que le han tocado un solo pelo conocerán otra faceta de mí, que créanme, no se las recomiendo – amenazó el joven y no se dirigió hacia las dos mochilas hasta que obtuvo el asentimiento de las tres chicas.

Las dos mochilas se las dio a Miaka y, seguidamente, la alzo para salir del gimnasio y dirigirse hacia su coche y, de esta manera, poder llevar a su princesa a casa. El camino hasta el vehículo hubiera sido tenso si la joven no hubiera apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y comenzado a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello y a masajear sus hombros. El chico no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro. Desde luego ella sí sabía como subirle la moral.

El viaje a la casa de Miaka fue corto afortunadamente. Cuando bajaron del coche volvió a cargarla. Por suerte para los jóvenes, en esos momentos no pasaba absolutamente nadie y la completa oscuridad era cómplice de los enamorados. Miaka bajo de los brazos de su novio y se dirigió a una de las masetas donde siempre había una llave de emergencia.

Cuando entraron vieron las luces apagadas, signo inequívoco de que no había nadie en casa. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron de alivio. Sería muy difícil explicar porque Miaka venía a ESAS horas de la noche y con sólo ESA prenda.

Tamahome fue corriendo a la habitación de Miaka. Ella sorprendida lo siguió. Lo encontró al lado de su cama leyendo una nota.

- ¿Tama-chan? – fue todo lo que dijo.

- Es una nota de tu madre al parecer no va a venir a casa esta noche – le respondió. Miaka no creyó lo que oía así que se dirigió hacia su cama para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del joven. El adolescente aprovecho para dirigirse hacía la puerta. Desde el umbral podía ver como leía la nota. En ese mismo instante, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y con una sonrisa seductora en la cara se encamino hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su chica.

Miaka no podía creer lo que leía. Aunque claro era San Valentín así que su madre y su padrastro querían salir por ahí. Espera… Keisuke… ¿no le había dicho que no iba a venir a dormir porque se quedaba en lo de Tetsuya? El pánico la domino y comenzó a temblar hasta que advirtió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás. Unos suaves labios que la besaban desde el cuello hasta su oído y al llegar a ese lugar escucho como le susurraban impúdicamente:

- Parecer ser que estamos solos. Ahora podré recibir mi regalo de San Valentín – al terminar de decir esto volvió a descender sus labios por el cuello de la muchacha quien inconscientemente comenzó a lanzar suspiros de placer y echar la cabeza para atrás y así darle un mejor acceso. El joven tomo uno de sus pechos entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se deslizaba hasta la intimidad de la joven.

- Tama-chan – lanzó un sonoro suspiro cuando sintió a su novio morder suavemente su cuello – Creo que ya te pague hoy a la tarde – dijo pocos segundos antes de empezar a jadear. Maldición. Esos dedos si que sabían como hacer un buen trabajo.

- No, no, no – la contradijo mientras la mano sacaba la mano que estaba en el pecho de Miaka y se dirigía hacia su cuello para apartar el cabello de esa zona y comenzar a devorarlo a gusto durante unos segundos. Y continuó diciendo – Lo de hoy a la tarde fue "en compensación por tu descuido" Esto es por San Valentín – cuando terminó lamió todo su cuello de arriba a bajo varias veces. Y le susurró lascivamente – Y a parte, como el lunes le diré a todo el mundo que somos novios, el próximo año recibiré menos chocolates – la recostó suavemente – Lo cual implica que por cada chocolate que no reciba vas a tener que… - dirigió uno de sus dedos índice hacía los labios de la joven que al sentirlo comenzaron a temblar. Enseguida, y muy lentamente fue descendiendo más y más. Miaka comenzaba a suspirar y temblar al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba sus ojos - … compensarlo – dijo esto cuando llego a su intimidad – Después de todo… sos mi chocolate favorito, Miaka – concluyó lascivamente.

- Tama-chan, no tenés más protección – dijo débilmente debido al calor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y que no veía signo alguna de que fuera a disminuir.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupés – le dijo de forma lasciva y con llamas en los ojos continuo diciendo – escondí una caja llena en tu dormitorio. Por eso vine corriendo.

Antes de poder protestar Tamahome volvió a besarla. Su último pensamiento racional fue: "esta será una noche muy larga".


End file.
